


Recitation

by weirdbitterdays



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: M/M, lord i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdbitterdays/pseuds/weirdbitterdays
Summary: “Yeah, I don’t really go out and ‘get laid’ Topher, I’m not that desperate.” Guillermo said, not un-judgementally. Topher eyed him curiously. Guillermo didn’t like the look on his face. He had a feeling this was going to be annoying.“Not desperate, huh?” He said as he looked Guillermo over as if considering him, poking his tongue to the side of his cheek in thought, crossing his legs, his foot bouncing over his knee. “Huh, I guess not, with a tall, dark vampire by your side at nearly all times.”
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz / Topher, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Recitation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Reapersun's art of Guillermo and Topher hooking up. I'm sure this is no where near as good, but I had to get it out of my head!

“‘Sup, G-man?” Topher said casually from the curtained opening of Guillermo's small bedroom. Guillermo looked up from the drawing he was working on.

“Oh, hey Topher.” He said mildly. 

“Man, what are you doing tonight? I'm dying to get laid." Topher said energetically. Guillermo paused his drawing, looking up at him from over his glasses, bemused, slightly pitying, slightly amused. Definitely annoyed. It was a common feeling around his current co-Familiar. "It seems like we always get stuck in the shadows behind these guys, huh?" He pointed down the hall with his thumb, indicating the vampires of the house. "Do you ever get a chance to just breathe? A night on the town? Spread them horny wings?” He waved his arms slowly in the air, mimicking flapping wings in what he surely thought was an impressive display. The tips of his hands hit the walls of the small room. He rubbed them in pain, then trotted further into the space and sat down on Guillermo's wooden computer chair, a smile on his face. 

“Yeah, I don’t really go out and ‘get laid’ Topher, I’m not that desperate.” Guillermo said, not un-judgementally. Topher eyed him curiously. Guillermo didn’t like the look on his face. He had a feeling this was going to be annoying. 

“Not desperate, huh?” He said as he looked Guillermo over as if considering him, poking his tongue to the side of his cheek in thought, crossing his legs, his foot bouncing over his knee. “Huh, I guess not, with a tall, dark vampire by your side at nearly all times.” He said observationally. Guillermo felt time rush to a near halt. 

“What...what are you talking about?” He asked, a heated blush creeping over his neck. Topher adjusted himself in his seat, pleased to have struck a chord. He pushed a lock of hair behind his ear as his eyes glinted. 

“Oh, I dunno, man, it’s none of my business. I get it though, Nandor’s quite the hunk. He's got that big, muscular, Ottoman warlord thing going on.” Guillermo didn’t know why, but it was getting to him, Topher talking about Nandor like this. His heart was beating quickly in his chest. He didn't usually hear anyone remarking on the particular brand of his Master's attractiveness, least of all someone in their inner circle. It hit a little too close to home.

“Nandor and I aren’t...we’re not…” he sputtered, closing his eyes, unable to even get the words out.

“Really?" Topher said, not needing him to finish, "That’s kind of surprising, honestly. You're together way more than most Master-Familiars. And man, the way he looks at you, it’s like he wants to eat you alive. And not just, you know, in the vampire way.” 

“Nandor doesn’t look at me like that.”, was all Guillermo was able to say, his mind reeling.

“Whatever you say, man. And like I said, it’s none of my business. I just know if I had that broad-shouldered specter breathing down my neck every night for ten years, I would’ve at least tried to hit it. Don’t you like, undress him almost every night?" Topher watched Guillermo's expression, waiting for him to tell him to stop, and when he didn't, he continued, "I bet he has a thick, hairy chest. Super tasty pecs, too.” Part of Guillermo wanted to jump off of his bed, to tell Topher to shut up, and go take his stupid horniness elsewhere. Another, more seductive part of him wanted him to keep going, to keep describing his Master's beauty in detail.

“Why don’t you go..." Guillermo searched for the right word, not used to this kind of talk, "fuck him yourself if you find him so hot?” He settled on with a small bite, trying to win any ground in this conversation. 

“Nah man, I don't mess around with vampire teeth. I'm not trying to accidentally get drained of all my blood. I need that stuff. Plus, you’re his familiar. If he’s going for anyone in this house, it’s gonna be you.” 

“No he’s not. He'd never.” Guillermo stuttered. Topher sighed.

“That’s too bad. He’s fucking sexy. You ever, you know, think about him?” He smiled loosely, his hand waving to his crotch. Guillermo pushed his glasses up his now glistening nose.

"Why? Do you?" He asked. Topher's eyes rolled back as his head dropped back, a small smile across his face. He looked back up at Guillermo, who was still watching him.

"Maybe." He said. Guillermo watched as Topher brought a hand to his crotch, gently feeling himself up, his legs spreading. Despite his rational brain telling him this was stupid, Guillermo was rooted, watching Topher’s hand, his words about Nandor swimming around them in the air. He suddenly became aware of how hard he was in his pants. He hadn’t let any of these thoughts about Nandor out to anyone, and Topher had him completely pegged. He knew he would never get the chance with Nandor, too. It just wouldn't happen. Maybe this would be a good enough substitute, at least to scratch an itch. Maybe. 

Guillermo let out a breath, relaxing on the bed a little, mirroring Topher’s position in his. Topher smiled, rubbing himself with more definition so Guillermo could see the outline of him in his slacks between his fingers. His own cock twitched in response.

“You’re an idiot.” Guillermo said, as he rubbed the top of himself through his own pants. Topher’s eyebrows raised comically at the insult, but he didn’t seem actually offended. 

At that moment, Topher’s Bluetooth rang. He jumped, touching the Bluetooth in his ear instinctually. 

“Doze Apples Cider, night-time line. Talk to me.” He answered, his voice pure professional. Guillermo groaned, rolling his eyes, any moment between them was now definitely gone. “Shayla! What’s up, queen? No, I’m not busy, I can talk.” He stood up, winking at Guillermo and mouthing _Sorry_ before leaving the room, his voice following him, fading as he walked down the hall, “Let’s talk cider! Hey, you wanna meet up for a drink? I’m dying to get out of this musty old house, it’s bumming me out.”

Guillermo watched him leave in astonishment, then sighed after a moment, looking down, muttering “Asshole.”, a small part of him knowing that he wasn’t just talking to Topher. He was admonishing himself. He looked down at his drawing, a charcoal sketching of a long-haired, sharp-nosed man, fangs poking out of his mouth. Images of his Master swirled in his mind, the physical memories of shared space with him, of his hands grasping his arms while flying, the smell of cinnamon and leather and mild laundry detergent that wafted off of him, the feeling of his soft hair in his hands. They almost felt real and morphed into new, more exciting imaginations. He let his sketchbook fall to the side as his hand dropped between his legs again. He rubbed a sensitive nipple through his sweater, his teeth coming out to bite his bottom lip. He imagined the weight of his Master on him, his fingers trailing down his sides. He could almost hear the shuddered sigh of his name on his full lips, “Guillermo”. He wondered anxiously if anything Topher had said had been true at all, and let himself fall into that dreamy reality, a small glimmer of hope in his chest - hope that would be gone by morning.


End file.
